Cosplay
by sproutmilk
Summary: It's around Valentine's Day and Lavi makes it his business to help out his best buddies out with the help of a particular costume.  Yullen.


**Rated: T**

**Word Cout: ~1029 words**

**Summary: It's around Valentine's Day and Lavi makes it his business to help out his best buddies out with the help of a particular costume. Yullen.**

**Disclaimer: Based on Hoshino Katsura's manga series, -man.**

**

* * *

**

COSPLAY

* * *

"You want me to WHAT?"

"Come on, Allen, they are just clothes; no big deal, right?"

'This is completely mental...' his face was ghastly pale as Walker held the piece of clothing delicately between his thumbs and forefingers as if it would spontaneously combust at any given moment. This idea of Lavi's was just absurd. "These are _not_ just clothes!" Allen started as he threw the offending fabrics back in the paper box that his best mate had brought them in. "Clothes _**cover**_ the body, that...*thing* ( pointed at the box for emphasis) is horrendously revealing!" the sixteen-year-old exorcist finished, his breath heavy. The English exorcist then waited and gave himself a few moments to allow himself to calm down before offering, "Why aren't you asking Lenalee to wear it? She is _your_ girlfriend, right?"

Lavi was a legend in the Order. He was the only one to successfully be with Lenalee and not be hunted in cold blood by her older brother, Komui Lee, who seemed to have a most curious sister-complex. Although, this might be due to the Chief believing that his dear sweet little sister had a thing for her slightly younger white haired friend and not a playful eyepatched rabbit. Little did the Chief know that Allen only saw her in the same light as he, but it is safe to say that Walker and Komui were in completely different worlds (galaxies, perhaps?) when it came to her.

The bookman apprentice wore a brilliant grin upon his face and shrugged his shoulders before giving his answer. "Right and I got this to make our plans for Valentine's Day a bit more ...entertaining." A playful laugh escapes the red head's lips as he had a moment of personal fantasy before continuing, "but I felt that Yuu would benefit more from it (but I do want it back)".

Walker wasn't sure if Lavi meant 'you' as in himself or 'Yuu', which was Kanda's given name. "Uhm... Y –?" Before the English exorcist could finish his inquiry, Lavi answered and draped a slender arm across the other's shoulders, pulling the younger boy against him.

"I was referring to Kanda. I've caught him undressing you with his eyes during your training sessions and staring at you while eating his soba meals in the dining hall..." Lavi went on and on about him and their Japanese comrade. The white haired teen's face heated up slightly as a splash of liquid embarrassment flooded his cheeks. Kanda was attracted to him? Who knew the Japanese prick could even f e e l! Allen shuddered as he made a mental note not to be in the bathouse while BaKanda was round. Lavi stopped as he noticed the expression that was plastered all over his younger friend's face. "What? Don't tell me you never noticed?"

"Of course not. It's.. it's K a n d a." The Sprout stated as if there was no better argument to explain himself.

"Uh huh, right, whatever", Lavi dismissed the other quickly, not really interested in hearing Allen's thoughts about the matter, "A n y w a y, back to what we were talking about before: You and Kanda. As your best friend, I have made it in your best interests that you and Kanda -especially Kanda- need a bit of a jab, a poke, a wee bit of persuasion and that's where this comes in!" Lavi explained with great enthusiasm, dropping the box back into the other's mismatched hands.

"N-no way! I won't do it ~ !" The sixteen-year-old anxious shrieks could be heard throughout the Order's corridors while Lavi pushed his friend into his cramped room and filled him in with all the details of his new 'brilliantly mad' plan.

The Bean Sprout stood awkwardly in front of Kanda's door to his private room. He pulled at the slightly pink tinted cotton linen in a vain attempt to cover his ass -quite literally, actually- and every time the sixteen-year-old took a step, it would just ride up higher and higher. This ...costume was ridiculously uncomfortable and the English teen made numerous attempts to escape the situation, but Lavi was always one step ahead of him. He was determined to see Allen and Kanda as a pair. This plan was not the brightest idea that Lavi could come up with, but it was the kinkiest one. Allen raised a dainty gloved hand to knock on the door, but before he could do so, he made one more desperate attempt to escape, but Lavi intercepted him and he pushed the boy back toward's the Second exorcist's door; his best friend's resistance made no difference. Just as the rabbit had pushed Walker, Kanda's door had simultaneously opened, causing the bean sprout to collide with the other's muscled chest.

"The fuck's your problem, you idiot bean!"

Awkward silence passed between the two. Cold sweet drizzled from Walker's pale skin and he hastily got up and straightened himself up.

Kanda was stunned. Why would the idiot bean sprout be wearing such a... disgustingly hideous outfit! The Japanese exorcist questioned mentally, but he was only fooling himself for his reaction towards the other held no objection to it.

The English boy's body was smothered by a nearly white fabric that gave off a slightly pink hue; it complimented the sixteen-year-old's snowy-white hair rather well. White gloves delicately caressed each hand and white fishnet thigh highs snuggled against both of his scrawny legs. Allen looked back through the door to the outside and saw his eye patched friend motion for him to do what they had discussed in the bean's room. He inhaled a deep breath and held it in for two seconds before making a pose and replying: "U-uh, Hey, Kanda, err –" Walker pulled out a syringe of one of the tight pockets and fixed the head piece and continued, "First check-up's free".

"..." The two of them stood silently, the air in their lungs becoming completely stale. The only reply that Allen Walker received from the Japanese male was the quiet drabble of crimson lifeforce weeping through his nostrils.

* * *

_Thank you very much for taking your time to read this literature. :)_

* * *

_notes: _

_+A prompt gift for a friend. Forgot the exact ending commentary, but hopefully it is passable. Un-beta'd._

_+ This was to be in the form of a Fan Comic/doujinshi._


End file.
